Otayuri
Otayuri is the slash ship between Yuri Plisetsky and Otabek Altin from the Yuri!!! on Ice fandom. Canon Gotta Supercharge it! Pre-Grand Prix Final Special! The ships following can be traced back to episode ten of the first season of Yuri!!! On Ice. When Yuri is trying to escape his rabid fangirls, Otabek appears on his motorcycle, offering him a way out. Otabek takes Yuri up to the top of the pillars in Park Güell municipal gardens, and the two talk there. Otabek tells Yuri how they had met five years prior, at Yakovs summer camp. Otabek, being a few years older than Yuri, but notably less talented than the other Russian skaters at the time, was put in a novice group, where he met Yuri. He describes the other boy as having had the "Eyes of a soldier", but Yuri confesses that he does not recall their meeting in the slightest. He asks Otabek why he is even talking to him, as they are rivals, but Otabek responds that he simply felt they had a lot in common. He offers his friendship, and Yuri accepts with a handshake. Later that evening, the two can be seen immersed in conversation inside a cafe, with Yuri slightly blushing and leaning forward as he talks enthusiastically, and Otabek smiling contently with his hand against his cheek while he listens. They remain seated together as the other skaters join them, and are seen leaving together with the rest of the group. Gotta Super-Supercharge it! Grand Prix Final Short Program Yuri turns up to the Grand Prix Final short skates in time for Otabek's performance, encouraging him with the Russian phrase "davai" (translated as "good luck" or "come on"), with Otabek replying with a thumbs-up as he prepares himself. During his short program, Otabek remembers him and Yuri's first meeting at Yokav's summer camp. It is noted that Otabek's skating as well as his general demeanor has suddenly become more determined, with his friendship with Yuri possibly contributing to this. Gotta Super-Super-Supercharge it! Grand Prix Final Free Skate As Yuri skates to the middle of the rink to begin his free skate, Otabek reciprocates Yuri's earlier encouragement, shouting "davai". Likewise, Yuri mirrors Otabek's earlier response by giving him a thumbs-up. As he performs, Yuri lists Otabek as one of the people he dedicates his performance to. Otabek is seen applauding Yuri as he finishes his free skate. Welcome To The Madness In the special edition manga, that plays out shortly after Yuri wins the Grand Prix Final, Yuri begs to go with Otabek to a club in Barcelona where the latter is DJing. Discovering that Yuri is underage, Otabek refuses and leaves. Yuri is greatly offended by Otabek's hasty departure and declares their friendship over, before realising that he will have no one else to hang out with if he cuts ties with him. With help from a few of the other skaters, he manages to track Otabek down, wearing the clothes he and Otabek had purchased whilst shopping in the city formerly listed. Otabek is somewhat surprised that Yuri was able to find him, but is nonetheless glad to see him in such a good mood. Yuri demands Otabek play something for him, to which the latter responds by playing the song "Welcome To The Madness". Yuri is instantly infatuated with the song and declares that he wants to use the song for his exhibition skate, despite already having a choreographed routine already prepared. Later, Yuri explains that he is discontented with his prepared routine, as he feels that it is too similar to his short program. He is also upset at not being able to beat Yuri Katsuki's free skate score at the Grand Prix Final, and that he would rather skate to a completely different song than to perform to his current one when he is feeling so miserable. Despite his initial disbelief, Otabek empathetically listens before agreeing to help Yuri choreograph his routine, wanting to help him break free. When Yuri sees Viktor and Yuuri skate together, he lashes out once more, with Otabek commenting that "our surprises overlapped". Yuri proceeds to impulsively ask Otabek to join him, declaring that they will be "more intense" than the couple skating before them. Yuri asks if Otabek will join him, and the latter says since they are friends, there was only one answer. The manga promptly ends and the exhibition is shown in the video with the same name as the song (this that was released with the Blu-Ray version of the anime". The entire skate is suggestive, to say the least. Otabek joins Yuri on the ice to stand in a corner of the rink. Otabek assists in pulling Yuri's gloves off, the first with his hands and the second with his teeth. He also ends the skate by "shooting" Yuri with finger guns. The entire skate is full of subtext and very sexual. Fanon It is, debatably, the second most popular ship in the anime, after Viktuuri, and began appearing significantly high on Tumblr's "Fandometrics" list of ships. Even though the series began in late 2016 and the relationship wasn't introduced until episode 10, they quickly gained a massive following on Tumblr. The Welcome to the Madness free skate sparked discussion and a lot of emotion in the community, especially on Tumblr, and is today a foundation on which the ship is built. This ship has been somewhat controversial due to the age gap between them, with Otabek being 18 and Yuri only 15 at the time of their meeting, meaning that Yuri was a minor below the age of consent (16 years in both Russia and Kazakhstan, their home countries). Fandom FAN FICTION : :Otabek/Yuri tag on FanFiction.Net TUMBLR : Trivia * In episode 10 after Otabek rescued Yuri, Viktor (as the narrator) remarks that "The news that the hero of Kazakhstan kidnapped the fairy of Russia spread across the world like a wildfire!" * Viktor also says that "Yuri had never been asked to become friends before!", implying that Otabek is Yuri's first real friend. * When one of them is about to skate in competition, the two have both yelled out "Davai", loosely translated to "come on" in Russian. * Official artwork has been released since the end of Yuri On Ice's first season, some of which feature Yuri and Otabek performing daily activities together such as sharing headphones while listening to music in a cafe/restaurant, and grocery shopping. * Phan has made been on the Fandometrics most reblogged ships list several times: ** It is the most reblogged ship the week ending May 29th 2017Fandomentrics May 29th 2017 ** It was the eighth most reblogged ship the week ending May 8th 2017May 8th 2017. ** It was the nineth most reblogged ship the week ending May 1st 2017Fandometrics May 1st 2017. ** It was the thirteenth most reblogged ship the week ending May 22nd 2017Fandometrics May 22nd 2017. ** It was the sixteenth most reblogged ship the week ending May 15th 2017May 15th 2017. References